A Forgotten world
by Silver-Wolf Lord of Order
Summary: Now we stand at the pinnacle of this war and something as simple as a cat falling for a little rose can tip the balance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A forgotten world**

 _In ancient times the world was covered in darkness._

 _Within this darkness were creatures that fed on pain, grief, and despair._

 _These monsters were called the Creatures of Grimm._

 _When humanity appeared from nothingness,_

 _The Grimm tried to force them back to this void._

 _Luckily heroes arisen,_

 _Men and Women of epic powers,_

 _Protective auras,_

 _Unlimited knowledge,_

 _And powerful weapons._

 _With these hunters and Huntresses, as they called themselves,_

 _Mankind was able to drive back the Grimm._

 _Sadly, for those who wonder, when the Grimm population lowered,_

 _So too did that of these heroes._

 _As the Grimm numbers were cut down,_

 _Man- and Faunus-kind expanded,_

 _Kingdoms and towns appeared,_

 _As the stories of Hunters and Huntresses vanished._

 _By the time the final Grimm was Slayed,_

 _There was little that noticed the Last huntress's disappearance._

 _Years following the death of the last Grimm,_

 _Segregation appeared with Faunus wanting freedom from slavery,_

 _These cries for freedom turned to war._

 _During this war we see the return of the Huntresses and Hunters._

 _They fought on both sides of the war,_

 _In the end it was the Faunus won,_

 _And the Hunters and Huntresses forced Peace between Man and Faunus,_

 _They established the White Fang before vanishing._

 _But unlike the last time they vanished the world was watch, causing their legends to reemerge._

 _Peace is not permanent for the inequality still exists._

 _The White Fang had turned violent only two decades ago._

 _By doing this they have angered the ones they thought allies._

 _Now we stand at the pinnacle of this war,_

 _And something as simple as a cat falling for a little rose can tip the balance._

 _With the White Fang terrorizing humanity,_

 _Blinding them to the raise of our long dead enemy._

 _War… War never changes_

 _War never stops_

 **-x-**

As the train continues to move away from the separated carts I can still feel the hatred in his eyes, but I saved a bunch of innocent lives.

"He is going to hunt you down till the end of your life."

I turn raising Gambol Shroud to the women only to have it ripped from my hand by an invisible force. The woman, who now holds my Katana, is wearing loose pants with tight thigh high boots rom the knees down, and a loose hooded tunic which is replaced with tight cloth wrap from the elbow down to her left hand, the other arm is replaced by an advance cybernetics.

"Like it," she said raising the robotic hand, "created it myself. Had to replace the old one after a White Fang bomb disintegrated it."

I look down at my feet in shame.

"Thank you."

"WHAT?!" I shout shooting up to look at her

"I said 'Thank you.' I needed a test subject for this project of mine," She said with a dream like tone "I still remember my sister and girlfriends, well girlfriend and girl that is too scared to join a polyamorous relationship, freaking out over my robotic hand… Any way let's not dilly-dally any more. I have an offer for you."

She fished a letter out of her pocket "I am offering you a new life," she holds out the letter for me "Or to go out and fend for yourself," she holds outs Gambol Shroud. "It is your chose… Ms. Belladonna."

I take the letter without thought then her words hit me "How…"

"Gambol Shroud here," She twirls the blade "It was made by cat-faunas named Razum-dar Belladonna, your great-great-grandfather. I will sharpen your weapon and fine tune the gun mechanism and return it to you once I'm done… if you're ok with that I mean." She offered the blade back to me.

"Go ahead." I look down at the envelope "Who… are you?"

And just as quickly as she appeared she vanished with Gambol Shroud.

I open up the letter and it red:

 _Dear Ms. Blake Belladonna,_

 _You have been accepted to attend Beacon Academy…_

 **-x-**

 _A/N: She's a Jedi by the way, ESO for Blake's ancestor, and don't you find 'dilly-dally' a funny word?_


	2. Good-bye Patch and Hello Future

_A/N: Original plot Yang hates Ruby. Weiss and Yang bully Ruby. Luna (Ruby's older sister) married Goodwitch and both were teachers now here are the new plot's pairings Ladybug, White-flame but not White-flame, and OCxWSxGG and Glynda is the same age as Weiss and them._

 **Chapter 1: Good-bye Patch and Hello Future**

Hello my name is Ruby Rose and I am a Lost Child.

I should probably explain what that means. Well I will tell you about our members past and you can Infer what it mean. Let's start off with the first two members: Me and my older sister, Luna.

When I was eight years old I live with my mom, Summer, My dad, Akatosh, and my sister. We live a content life with a roof over our heads and bread on the table. The area we lived in was kind to us, even though we were faunas; Mom and I were a wolf and dad and Luna were Dragons. Even though we lived in a seemingly Utopian town there were still racists, two in fact.

One day while we were in the park these men they came up to us and… Mom… s-she shield us from the bullets and dad pulled out his revolver blade called 'Dovah Yol' and shot one of the attackers. Sadly the other also pulled a gun and shot him. Luckily my sister jumped into action and grabbed dad's family gun and shot the killer before he could kill us.

We lived with Tai a family friend which brings us to the next member, Yang Xiao Long. Yang's mother left her with Tai when she was still a baby. When we started high school (me two years early) Tai got killed in a drunken car crash. Since then we decided to live alone without any parent.

During our fresh man year we meet our fourth and fifth members. Glynda Goodwitch and my sister became fast friend which blossomed in to a beautiful relationship… much to her father's dismay. She came to live with us after her family disowned her.

Then there is Weiss Schnee, my best friend and heiress of the SDC or ex-heiress now. She ran away from her home and came to live with us when the stress of her controlling parents and Blind dates they made for her became too much for her. When she ran, she brought her own private bank accounts and stocks improving our lives. The only contact Weiss had was her sister, Winter, who had told Weiss about her being disowned for leaving but she did try to stay in contact but Weiss just stopped answering stating "I don't want to be reminded about them."

Now you can guess what a Lost Child is now. My sister and I are descendants of an old faunas tribe that were Forge-Masters.

Basically in ancient times of Hunters and Huntresses they were called upon to make weapons. They were so good at it just by glancing at someone they can have the schematic of the perfect weapon for them, which would explain the random schematic that pop-up in my head every now and again, and my sister's Cybernetic limb.

Oh my Sister got caught in a terrorist attack by the White Fang. Since my sister was a dragon-fauna the bomb didn't burn her but it was strong enough to permanently disable her hand turning the bone to dust and shattering her forearm. Her reasoning for cutting off her arm and listening to those thoughts were "I don't want to be crippled and THIS IS FUCKING BAD ASS LOOKING AND EXTREMELY SEXY! Right Weiss." She added a wink just to cause Weiss to turn a darker shade of red that can rival my clothes.

Everyone in the house knows of Weiss's Voyeurism. My Sister was first to catch Weiss while she was having sex with Glynda. Since then we found out that she only spies on Luna and Glynda, also she would deny it when confronted about it. Since my sister is open she offered several times for Weiss to join in their fun.

It was the summer before junior year when Weiss moved in. Now we are home after graduating from Signal High.

"So," My sister Luna starts "I had come up with a decision for you guys. Yang had agreed to hand the house over to me so I can sell it-"

Everyone starts to protest till Yang whistles grabbing our attention.

"Can you gay bitches wait for her to finish before you jump to conclusion?" Yang says laughing.

Strangely the busty and flirty blond with lilac eyes is the only strait person in our group. I dated a girl named Neo who was using me to get to Yang and that I was dumped in the cruelest way possible. Let's just say while I was crying my eyes out she, not in this order, met her new girlfriend, a girl named Cinder who has been trying for years to gain her affection, got to hear the sound of her jaw breaking, and two days of peaceful sleep in the hospital curtsy of my sister's metal fist.

"Thank you, Yang. Now as I was saying, I will sell the house if everyone accepts these letters and what they offer us." Luna says handing each of us a letter with our name on it.

"What's in these letters that is so important it would allow you to sell our home?" Glynda asked

Yang answer with a smirk "Why don't you read it and find-" SHATTER

Weiss dropped her tea and shouted "Dear Ms. Weiss Schnee, You have been accepted to attend Beacon Academy in the upcoming fall and the next four years. You are given a free ride and would be pleased to have you attend our fine school!"

We all tear open the letters a gawk at them.

"How…"

"I was looking through some of Mom and Dad's contact when a came across this name which seemed familiar. So I called it he turned out to be a good friend and offered to give me a free ride. I told him I couldn't leave you guys behind so he extended the offer to you guys and offered us a five bedroom dorm with three bathrooms and a full kitchen. Also we will be getting two roommates so two of the rooms have to be free for them."

"So I know you and Glynda here will be doubling up but who else is willing double up?" I ask.

"We'll think of something but right now we should celebrate in our own ways, ok?"

"Yay" we cheer in unison.

Yang gets on her bike and goes to the local club. As I go out to the workshop and work on a project of mine I notice Glynda and Luna sizing Weiss and carry her up stairs. The only thing I have to worry about is how long Weiss is going to be limping for.

 **\- (SMUT WARNING) -**

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell at my house mates as they carry me up stairs. "WHY DID YOU- mmph"

Glynda smashes our lips together as Luna Strips me of my dress leaving me in white stockings and heels. She then wraps an arm with beautiful silver scales around my stomach and gropes my ass with her metal hand. She presses her body to my back and kisses my neck.

"Well aren't we a naughty girl? Not wearing panties or a bra were you expecting to watch something _erotic_ tonight." She whispers in my ear

Glynda steps back and admires the view as she strips down and says "Oh I think I have a clue on what she was planning." She then takes my left tit in her mouth as Luna does the same with my right. I feel a hand glide down my stomach and start to message my lower lips and clit as another wraps around and fingers my asshole.

It doesn't take me long with my wet-dreams coming true to orgasm.

Next thing I know I am laying long ways on the bed with my head hanging over the bed and Glynda starting to slowly eat me out, but I am more focused on the large appendage now poised to penetrate my throat( _A/N: Yes Luna has a dick.)_. It slowly enters my throat and as I get more use to the feel it gets faster.

Then I hit another orgasm this causes Luna to cum in my mouth. I swallow as much as I can as Luna pulls out. Glynda comes up and kisses me giving me a taste of my juices to add to that of Luna's seed.

"Don't worry we still have the whole night to ourselves." Luna states as she pulls out a book of condoms.

 **\- (Smut End) –**

As I reenter the house after a night I am still in shock on how I woke up. I ended up going to a Gay bar, got drunk, and ended up losing my virginity to a WOMEN! I mean I don't have anything against gay people but… I'm Yang Xiao Long the only STRAIT girl in the house.

Now I think about it I think they are in the right. Since men are rough and just want a quick fuck but with a woman it's soft and gentle.

"Yang? Are you feeling alright?" a concerned Ruby asks. I blink a couple times and realize that I am in the kitchen with a Glynda and Weiss who both a sporting a messy look and after sex glow and a smirking Luna… wait did they…

"Yay I'm fine." I reply "I just hooked up with someone at a gay bar."

"Welcome to the club Yang" Luna says giving both Weiss and Glynda a quick peck on the lips and me a pat on the back before sauntering out of the room.

I turn to Weiss and open my mouth to say something "Say something and I will end you, Xiao Long."

So I thought long and hard for a response and came up with "So how are we getting to Beacon are we getting on the _three-_ way."

There was a collective groan and a knife I had to dodge… but I got a laugh out of Luna so it counts as a win.

 **-x-**

 _A/N: Yes, Ruby's dad is the God of Time in this story, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, and yes I just rocked Yang's World and speculation of her being a total slut with a drunk walk of shame._


	3. Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

The view from the airship was amazing. You could see all of vale. It would have been perfect if my sister and her wives were there… and some blond boy wasn't vomiting everywhere. It was funny when Yang got some on her one boot though and had to find a restroom to clean it off.

"Ok when you make friends avoid vomit boy there." Yang says returning from the rest room.

"Do you think people will see me as weird since I got in to this prestigious college two years early?" I ask Yang "And what if there are some Racist activist in the school?!"

"Rubes don't worry; Beacon is a school that promotes equality and if there are racist they better hope a teacher gets to them first before we do." Yang says punching her fist in her hands before glancing around and whispers. "Also you have your semblance so you can easily run away in a cloud of rose petals."

"Yang that's a last resort for if I am about to be killed, not to run from bullies."

"I know Ruby I can understand why people would fear someone with an aura and semblance. I mean barely anyone practice their uses now days… imagine if there were still used and taught the police would be unstoppable."

"But so would the criminals," I add "but the whole reason we had it was to fight back the Grimm."

We feel the airship come to a stop. "Well time to get off. Hey Rubes, why don't you go explore a bit and make some friends the school while I meet up with the rest of the gang and find our dorms?"

"Sure."

As we step out of the airship I can't help but to admire the school's castle like appearance. Then there was more gut-wrenching sounds from vomit boy came back. So I made a quick decision and walk away from the docks. As I was busy admiring the fountain I did not notice an orange haired man in grey metal armor stick his leg out to trip me till it was too late.

I stumbled forward a bit and would of got my balance back… if it wasn't for someone's white suit case with a snowflake design on it. I ended up falling flat on my face. I roll on to my back "ow"

"Are you alright, cutie?" I open my eyes and staring into glacier blue eyes. The girl had short white hair in a bun, was a little bit taller than Weiss, and had very familiar facial features. She was wearing a white suit with red accents and snowflake earrings. She was offering me a hand up.

I take her hand "I'm fine… thanks."

"I take it you're new here as well so where is your stuff?" she ask

"My sister and her wives are bringing it to our rooms."

"Cool I never… wait did you say wives as in she is married to more than one women?"

"Yay my sister is a dragon-faunas so it's in her DNA to have two mates. They had a beautiful wedding over the summer." I say "We just graduated high school and she is already married."

"Did things ever get weird around the home since."

"Walls weren't sound proof. Luckily I hear the dorms here at Beacon are though so I don't have to listen to the sounds of moaning, orgasms and the occasional whips and slaps."

We shudder at that. "Did anyone else coming with you from home?"

"Well My sister was able to get me, her wives, and our adoptive family's sister in to this school. So we just sold our home and moved up here."

"So your adoptive family moved up here to then?"

"Nooo… Yang, my adoptive sister, is actually the only family member left since her father died in a drunken car crash."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You know I never asked for your name?" After saying that I felt like I should have.

Her jaw dropped and eyebrows arched when I said that.

"Sorry to interfere but how do you not know who this is?" I turn to see a girl in a black and white outfit, has raven hair with a black bow and beautiful amber-gold eyes. She was obviously a cat faunas based on her scent.

It took me a while before I realize that I was staring at her and she had asked me a question. "Oh I, uh, I just don't care for the news or social media that much."

The raven haired beauty sighs and monotones "This is Winter Schnee, the remaining heiress for the Schnee Dust Company."

"Than-" but Winter was cut off by the beautiful cat

"A company also known for their shady deals and has made a living from a labor force of enslaved faunas."

"aaaaaaaaaannnnnnd there's the backlash."

"W-well I'll just leave you lovely lady to talk, umm bye." I say quickly before running off

I can't believe it! The second the final Schnee gave up looking for Weiss decided to unknowingly attend the same school as her. I have to warn Weiss and Luna. I need to talk to Luna about falling in love as well because I think I'm in love with a cat with golden eyes. I ran as fast as I can without activating my semblance towards the direction Yang went.

 **-x-**

It was strange watch the little rose-scented wolf runoff. I mean my eyes may have been playing tricks on me but I could have sworn she started to blur and had a rose petal fall off her but that's impossible… right?

"Not even her for a day and you are already stealing hearts, huh?" The heiress said returning my attention to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on it not that difficult to see that Red there totally has a crush on you!" She states with a smile "Just so you know I plan on making the lives of Faunus better so you don't have to hide your ears under that bow of yours."

My eyes widen in fear "How-"

"Whoa calm down, it's not like I'm going to hurt you it's just that I notice your bow twitch earlier before…" She goes quite looking in the direction the red themed girl ran biting her lips "umm did you happen to catch little red riding hood's name?"

"No," I glance in the direction the cute… wait, cute… where did where come from? Well she is cute but "maybe we will see her around campus sometimes, hopefully?"

"Thinking about giving her a shot?"

I shrug "Maybe." I turn to the heiress to answer a nagging question "Can I-?"

"Don't believe anything that can be bought out and silenced by my family." She said in a serious tone and spat out "'Mom' and 'Dad did something to my younger sister, whatever they did it caused her to run away."

"So instead of telling the public and ask for help they decide to lie and say she is traveling abroad." I argue

"Yep because they only care about two things: Money and Image. They care more about maintaining their 'powerful' and 'perfection' then my little sister." She adds sourly

"Did you ever try to pick up her trail?"

"Yep and apparently she never attended the 'Atlas Boarding for Girls.' She was going to another school the entire time, so she planned on this for some time now. Besides that she never popped up on the radar not even social media could find her and we all know that is god damn everywhere."

"pfft social media cares more about the color of your panties than finding a girl that's 'not' missing." I say

She laughs "True… hey we should most likely go get our dorm number, right?"

I look at my watch and see it is getting late "Might be a good Idea."

As we made our way to the information center we talked about random subject till Winter asked me "Why are dragon-faunas aloud to have more than one wife?"

"Simple, they have a superiority complex and too much energy." I tell her "What brought that on?"

"What? Oh and red mentioned that her sister was a dragon-faunas."

"Well let's get one thing strait: there are no female dragon-faunas. They were at some point breed for war till they just dropped the female gene so you either become a male or a hermaphrodite and this is where the superiority complex comes in. They are strong, have bullet and fire proof scales, can breathe fire, and seemingly never tire."

"Cool… it would make it easier to find your future girlfriend wouldn't it."

"You're going to be reminding me constantly till I finally snap and ask her out aren't you?"

"Hello Ms. Belladonna." A Dark green haired woman with yellow eyes stated from behind the information desk "We met on the train on your way here. I also borrowed your family heirloom to be repaired and I have to tell you she was excited when she saw the blade."

"So where can…"

"If you remember some details I told you about then it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Oh I forget my manners again I'm Anastasia Aedra I am the second-Headmistress of this school and you both are in the penthouse dorm."

"Penthouse?" Winter says

"We ran out of regular dorms so we had to put you two on the largest dorm it's only twice as big as the others. Not from any special connection… oh and your parents should stop giving generous donation before they go broke." Ms. Aedra turned serious in second, "This School is sovereign and will remain that way so I hope your parents get that through that you cannot be controlled while here."

"WHAT?!"

She sighs "Good you don't know… Thy have been trying to pay us to give you special treatment and keep you away from faunas. So to piss off mommy and daddy, you have been put in a room with three faunas."

"I like this school already." Winter stated

"Rose and Xaio Long are your dorm mates' last names by the way."

 **-x-**

 _A/N: Damn this is the most I have ever written 1700 word exactly and Neptune will play a key role in the future._


	4. Winter's Shock

A/N: Small change made with Luna's weapons

 **Chapter 3: Winters shock**

 _ **Weiss' POV**_

I still can't believe they accepted and Luna got us in this school. I mean I joined them in their relationship for a month and now this is what we are. I should have seen this coming the second the words slip from my mouth. They basically said that they felt I have been with then secretly just by watching them. I'm still happy with my chose and regret nothing.

" _Want to get married?" I asked jokingly and immediately after saying that I got in, unison:_

" _YES!"_

" _I already have the rings."_

 _I looked at my dragon-girlfriend out of shock. "Why do you have the rings already?"_

" _It's my DNA." She says in a shy tone "Dragon-Faunas mate for life. I didn't want to mention that and make you feel forced into marriage."_

 _She pulls out four ring boxes gives me and Glynda two of them. I open up the both of them and was awestruck by the craftsmen ship. One ring was a silver dragon with a beautiful ruby rose in its mouth; the other ring was a gold band with Glynda's symbol on it etched in amethyst. Glynda got a similar set but her gold band had a sapphire snowflake instead._

" _How much did this cost?" Glynda whispered._

" _Let's just say a dragon's hoard isn't a thing of legends." Luna states._

A peck on my cheek brings me back to the present from my Dragon-faunas wife "What are you thinking about?"

"The day I proposed or got you to propose to us that is." I say

She put a hand on here choker with a sapphire snowflake and amethyst crown on it. "That was an interesting day especially when you see that much gold in one place."

"That collar makes you seem like a pet… are you sure it's not racist?" Glynda asked

"Damn I thought you were in a domination mood for tonight and yes I'm sure it's not racist. I hate having to put on rings… and I love adding on to your controlling nature in bed."

Glynda giggled "Well I know what I'm in the mood for tonight."

"Hey you two better control your selves around our new roommates." I say sternly "I don't want them to be disgusted by us… Yang is already bad enough as it is." I hear the door unlock and hope that it is our new dorm mates so I head to the entrance of the dorm.

And sure enough it's our new dorms mates. One was raven haired with amber eyes, and was obviously hiding her faunas' heritage under a black bow. The other roommate that I was mostly focused on and who had dropped her suit case with aloud thud and was a taller, un-scared, short haired clone of me.

"Weiss!" Low and behold my sister is my new dorm-mate.

"Winter!" I shout

"Weiss I heard you shout, what happen?" my dragon-faunas wife had burst into the room armed with Dovah Jusk in her right hand and Zodun Peyt in the other with an icepick grip and we just stare at her. She looks at me then notices Winter. With a disappointed look, she sheaths both blades.

Dovah Jusk, or Dragon Claw, is a cutlass with a dragon head hilt and engravings on the thick, curved blade. While is a Zodun Peyt, or Graceful Rose, raven claw dagger with a rose shaped pommel. She is able to sheath the dagger in to the cutlass making the pommel look like the dragon has a small rose in its mouth.

Yang and Ruby also start to come in looking excited about something. I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"You must be Winter. Hi I'm Luna." She extends her robotic hand to shake Winter's hand who accepts it and with a smile she adds "I'm so glad that I can finally meet one of my in-Laws."

And that was enough to cause my sister to make a chocking sound then have her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted. Luckily Yang was there to catch her.

"Well wasn't that a _Weiss_ breaker."

"That's Winter that broke, Yang." Luna stated

"I know but there are no good puns for a name like Winter that I can think of right now."

"Did you really have to cause her to faint?" I ask

"Well now you have time to formulate an explanation for her." Glynda suggested

I nod understanding the time I have been given as Luna speaks up "Yang, why don't you take Winter to one of the bedrooms… get your mind out of the gutter Xiao Long."

Yang picks up my sister bridle style and says "You know I'm not like that. OH before I forget, ask Ruby about what we found while we were coming over here."

With that she walked out of the room carrying my older sister.

Luna turns to the other roommate "Sorry about that…"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Luna Rose, These are my wives Glynda and Weiss, my little sister Ruby, and that _pun_ -ny Blond Brute called Yang Xiao Long is my adoptive sister if you're wondering." Luna introduced us "Aaaaaaand will you be keeping that bow on for the rest of the four years we are here?"

Blake angrily mumbles something under her breath before tearing of her bow

"Language we have a kind in the room."

"Wait is Weiss or Glynda pregnant?" Ruby says "Because I heard worse coming from your bedroom."

"RUBY!" Glynda and I shout at Ruby.

"Now I'm not going to come in here at some point and see you cutting off your other arm, right?" Black asks and I look at her shocked because we never mentioned how Luna lost her arm.

Luna just chuckled "So you're the one that sword belongs to. I'll get you your blade later Blake… So Ruby what did you and Yang find?"

Ruby who was standing there quietly and taking sneak-peeks at Blake turned back into our lovable ball of energy and started to shove a poster in to Luna's face with her tail wagging dangerously fast. As Luna reads the poster a smile slowly graces her lips but the fire in her eyes tells me what she is about to say is a complete lie that we are going to catch.

"Well it seem like you two found a nice peaceful activity for us to do tomorrow."

Glynda and I stand on both sides of Luna and find out the fire in her eyes is her competitive spirit.

 **Come watch the Vale tournaments**

 **Or compete to earn the title of the arena's Grand Championships**

 **20 lien to watch**

 **2000 lien entrance fee to fight**

 **-Winter's POV - the next mourning-**

I sit up with a groan holding my aching head. "I had the weirdest dream. I found my sister but she was married to a faunas – a _female_ faunas. That is absurd I mean she is afraid of faunas since she heard of the White Fang. Also she is a perfectionist and married to a female is not going to lead to a perfect family."

"Hate to break it to you princess but that did happen and Luna is actually a loop hole to that plan." I look over and see a busty blond leaning on the door frame "I'm Yang by the way."

"You know my father is going to flip when he finds out both of his daughters are gay. I guess I'm going to have to suck it up and stay in the closet like normal."

"Weiss isn't gay she's Bi, because like I said, Luna is an exception." I give her a weird look and she sighs "Luna is a Dragon-Fauna."

"aahh ok… he is still going to flip about the Faunas part. Also can you look away so I can get dress?"

"…and being in a polyamory marriage." Yang added "Like I said she's Bi."

"Wait she's married to another girl?!" I shout

"Yay to the other girl with very light-blonde hair, her name is Glynda by the way."

"Is her maiden name Goodwitch by any chance?"

"Yes I believe so, beautiful."

"Your still watching? Oh forget it, did you hear what happened to her father's business by the way? "

"Ten percent of his mercenaries need metal help, another fifteen were hospitalized, and forty percent where viciously slaughtered. While the rest rant crazily about creatures black as night with glowing red eyes and people with unnatural abilities fighting these monsters. Yay... I heard of that bloodbath so had Glynda and She says he deserves it."

"Where is everyone else by the way?" I ask changing the subject

"They are in the cafeteria getting food?"

We decided to head down to the cafeteria when we entered Ruby, whose outfit now had a belt with bullets and a metal rose on them and combat boots, was kicking a guy away from a rabbit faunas. Luna, who was wearing black pants and tee-shirt, very dark red leather combat boots, cuirass, hood, and bracer, was just sitting back laughing as the three others that were surrounding the faunas ran-off to check there friend.

We walk over to them as Weiss and Glynda came back with food. Then Weiss noticed the faunas "Velvet it's so good to see you."

"Oh Hi guys thanks by the way Ruby for scaring off those bullies." Velvet said

Glynda sighed "That explains the commotion we heard."

Weiss turned to me "I guess we should talk."

"Let's start off easy then: Neptune Vasilias. I thought you loved him." I ask which I soon regret because she tensed up when I said his name

"I'll make this simple and say he did something stupid for your parents" Luna stated

"What would that be?" I demand from Luna as my little sister begins to shake in fear

"It's not my place to tell." Luna growls

"I DEMAND TO KNOW! THE LAST TIME I SAW HER SHE WAS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM!" I shout for being put in the dark with my own sister

"Ahrk Waan Zu'u Koraav Tol Qavolaniik Zu'u Fen Luv Mok Ko Hef!" She shouts in Dovahzul. Even though it is a dead language that is all but forgotten I under stand one word she shouted that caused me to pale: qavolaniik.

In a small voice that was barely a whisper I ask "Why did you call him a rapist?"

 **-x-**

 _A/N: Well that escalated here is the translation by the way:_

 _Dovahzul: Ahrk Waan Zu'u Koraav Tol Qavolaniik Zu'u Fen Luv Mok Ko Hef!_

 _English: And If I See That Rapist I Will Tear Him In Half!_


	5. Explanations and Daddy's Little Girl

_A/N: I am going to write this in a third persons POV. Also Faunus is the roman god of nature and faunas goes to the topic of animal life in a certain region… RWBY uses the god one I used the region one… my bad._

 **Chapter 4: Explanations and Daddy's Little Girl**

"Weiss was R-?!" The busty blonde stopped shouting when she was grabbed by the hair and was slammed to the table causing a dent… to the table that is. The blond sat back up seemingly calmed downed and asked the Dragon-Faunus "Why did you do that?"

"To stop you from shouting out something that should be private to our family and closest friends." Luna growled as she sat back down

Glynda jumped in to the conversation "Look we wanted to tell you guys at some point buuut…"

"I got scared and there was never a good time to tell you guys." Weiss stated "I made Luna and Glynda promise not to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for shouting that out… but to be fair no one really takes the time to learn dovahzul. It's basically a dead language nowadays since it is hard to learn and no one uses it."

"True and I thought my family was crazy talking about the Mythical Dragon-Faunus, but we have more important thing to talk about." Winter whispered still in shock

Every one nods and Luna says "Then let's go somewhere private. Blake we will meet up with you later."

Blake was sitting there with a neutral expression but her eyes gave away her disbelief. As she sat there she looked up which caused her eyes to harden to a glare. She sat there glaring at the creature that always eludes her and speaks in riddles.

"Hello Lucifer." Cat-Faunus said to the pitch black bird with glowing red eyes and a bone mask.

 **~ Walk amongst the shadows ~**

 **~ To the top where the void stands veil ~**

 **~ The father of Dread must speak ~**

 **~ Calls to the kitten ~**

 **~ One that finds a home ~**

 **~ In shadows and words on paper ~**

 **~ The Void is always watching ~**

 **~ And always waiting ~**

Blake rolls her eyes "Could you… I don't know… speak clearly to me for one day instead of in riddles?"

 **~ No ~**

With a sigh the black haired girl got up and made her way to the roof. Leaving behind a confused Rabbit-Faunus till Velvet got a call from her girlfriend "Coco I think I'm going insane…"

 **-TALK ABOUT RAPE STARTS HER-**

The gang walked out to a large garden that barely any one goes to except for the gardeners. They sat under one of the many trees for a few minutes before Weiss started up.

"So I ran away because I couldn't believe what happened and I was afraid to stay there anymore. I-I still have night mares about what happened."

Tears start to brim her eyes "It took almost two years for Luna and Glynda to help me get through what happened to me. They started to help me when they saved me from bleeding to death after I attempted to commit suicide."

"So what happened?" Winter asked

She took a deep breath "One night as I was going to bed there was a knock on my door. Thinking nothing of it I made my way to the door and opened it. As it turned out it was Neptune. Once I opened the door he stormed in to my room stating how he bought my hand in marriage from Mom and Dad a-a-and how they gave him the right to d-d-deflower me. He grabbed me and forced his tongue down my throat as he groped me all over. I-I-I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me. He pinned down and stripped me I screamed but no one came to save me. At some point I passed out. When I awoken he lying next to me a sleep. So I slipped out of the bed and ran away. I've been living with these guys ever since."

"Did he…"

 **-TALK ENDS HERE-**

I got interrupted from the conversation down below from a voice behind me.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on someone else's private conversation." Blake stated

" _How do you know I'm eavesdropping on them? They are out of your range of hearing."_ I say in an echo like whisper

"Because you are staring at them as if you're planning something for them. Now why did you need to talk to me?"

" _Did they not threaten you or aim any hate at you at all?"_

"Not yet, why?"

" _Do you feel safe around them?"_

"Yes, but why are…"

" _Would you trust them to keep your secrets?"_

"Yes, but…"

" _Are you falling in love with girl in Red?"_

"YES but why do you want… to… know?"

" _Took you a couple seconds there to realize what you said did it not?"_

"Can't you read my mind to find that out?"

" _No but I could tell that you both share the same feelings but you shouldn't jump her yet she needs to find out on her own."_

"Why couldn't I be normal?"

" _A Normal girl wouldn't have stayed in a terrorist organization like you. A normal girl can't claim to be the daughter. A normal girl in your position would be dead by now."_ I cup my daughter's face _"Blake, you are my only child. I've awoken your aura and semblance then guided you in your time of need. Now I feel my hold on many of the ancient creatures of Grimm weakening as their hunger for man strength and the approaching war will be their catalyst."_

"What can I do? I'm just on girl."

" _You can create anything out of darkness to fight but you need allies. So follow your heart and it will lead you to the Child of my sworn enemy, Dust. She is going against her destiny to kill you by making you an ally she does not have the number but she has the strength to fight."_ I kiss her on the forehead _"Till we meet again."_

Before I evaporate to the shadows I glance down at the girls below who are talking in a better mood. My pure red eyes meet silver. Under her breath she whispers something that would make my nemesis gasp in shock. Something that in the olden days would have you burned at the stake for witchcraft, something that plagued man for centuries.

"Hail Sithis"

" _Ask about the Blackthorn and the Council of Roses."_

With that I leave my daughter on the roof alone pondering on what I said. She sat there for a couple minutes before heading back down. As she is walking down the hall four boys glare daggers at her. The leader of the group, Cardin Win-something or other, from my own knowledge he is an heir to some big name company and is a known racist, bully, and all around bigot, he is engaged to Coco Adel against her awareness by her mother… the poor boy does not know that she is already in love with a girl that she will give-up everything for. Right now, in his mind, he has ill intents for my baby girl starting with dragging her back to their room by her tail. That would make any father mad for think about it let alone acting upon them… then again most fathers are not the God of the Void.

I slowly rise from the floor taking the form of a large Beowolf's skeleton with a black mist falling off me. The RDL of team CRDL run off at the site of me as their 'fearless' leader stands in front of me shacking and pissing himself in fear. I raise one clawed hand to rip the poor boy in half but I was stopped by a soft voice that always gets to me.

"Daddy would your rather escort me to my friends?" I know I shouldn't turn but I do and what I see is my daughter looking at me with a sad look, her eyes wide, and her ears laid back. Her kitten stare trap was successful. I turn to the Boy and point at him.

" _EVER think about my daughter like that again and I will make sure no one would find a single shred of you again!"_

I vanish and reform next to my daughter in a pitch black suit with a dark red cuffed shirt under the suit jacket, Amber cat-like eyes, and black cat ears on top of my inch long hair that fades down the side of my head.

As I walked with my daughter through the hall ways I cannot help to notice one thing: the staring. I tried to read their minds to see why they are staring at me but their minds are blank… or lewd.

"You're very sexy to them." I give my daughter a questioning look "You are very attractive and are catching their attention… I cannot imagine what's going through their heads while looking at you."

" _Mating and many other intimate thing of the like is what. It reminds me of the time I was in Mistral during ancient… they called me Thánatos, the beautiful god of death… but the thoughts were less lewd and mainly from women."_

"Well times have changed."

" _True… did you know you can create a biological child between two women with Dust."_ She then freezes on the spot gaping at me.

"Did you just ask me for a grandchild?!" she shouts at me

 **-x-**

 _A/N: There you go it's now in a THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VEIW. Now Blake is a demigod by all accounts why, because Razum-dar Belladonna demanded for Sithis to give him power to crash Human oppression on faunus kind while close to the end of his life. Sithis granted his demand and extended his life so he can see his great grandchildren grow-up. His youngest introduced him to the father of their child who said to him before he passed away "Here the power you wanted, my friend"_


	6. Roses and Black-Thorns

_A/N: Well this is late_

 **Chapter 5: Roses and Black-Thorns**

Finding the rest of the gang wasn't too difficult to find, especially since one of them has a large blond mane and another is a seven feet tall giant in two inch heels. As Blake and her father get closer to the group Blake sees that Luna was holding Gambol Shroud in her hands.

"Mister Belladonna," Luna gives Sithis a small bow who just stares at her with a pointed look "Well… I see where you get your bright, sun-shine personality now Blake."

The cat-faunus gives her the same treatment that her father did.

"Ah, what a cheerful family moment… anyway we need a fifth member for our team and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" The giantess asked

"Sure but we might not do so well."

The Giantess put her hands behind her back giving her the look of a soldier "Ma'am, if you are questioning whether I'm combat ready or not then you should know that Yang, Ruby, and I were military tr-I love how your father just melts into the shadow as if no one's watching."

Blake glances over to where her father was but saw that he did vanish.

"Now where was I?" She snaps her fingers "We received military training at a young age. Our parents were part of a Paramilitary organization when we were born and retired after Ruby was six. Then after our parent's… death we had to make money somehow so we joined back up. I helped to train attack dogs, Yang helped with hand-to-hand combat training, and-"

"I helped with weapon maintenance and sniper training." Ruby stated proudly

"Sniper training?" Blake asked out of shock

"If you asked the 25th cohort who the best shot is they would say 'that crimsonette girl with those silver eyes'. She put many records to shame." Yang stated "We should get going meow."

Yang ran off leaving behind a fuming cat, three groaning roses, a laughing dragon, and a giggling Schnee.

"Her puns are going to get her killed," Luna chuckled out "but she's right I need to pick up some things in town."

 **30 minutes later**

" _HIIIIISSSSS"_

"You know I should have seen this coming."

Luna had vanished during their walk and returned a couple minutes later with her things; two white and grey demons (Huskies) named Annabelle (White one) and Storm (Grey one).

Blake and Ruby were talking and Ruby was about to ask Blake out on a date when Blake looked down to see what was sniffing at her leg. She made eye contact with Annabelle. They blinked and Annabelle barked while Blake climbed up the nearest thing she could: Ruby.

They continued there walk to the arena like that, with Blake perched on Ruby's shoulders and two large huskies cavorting around her barking every now and again only to receive a hiss or a growl from Blake.

"Then why didn't you warn her earlier, Love?" Weiss said to Luna

"Never crossed my mind that she is afraid of dogs like a… cat… hmmm Now that I say it out loud it seems pretty obvious."

"So what are we going to do about them?" Winter ask

"First… DAMN RUBY A TOLD YOU YOUR CUTENESS WILL HAVE WOMEN JUMPING INTO YOUR ARMS!" Luna shouted at Ruby causing her to put her cloak to shame with the redness of her face "Second, I called an old friend and they said I could bring my dogs in to the arena but they can't compete with me."

"You never told us the organization you guys were a part of. Even you guys being mercs is new to me." Glynda stated.

"The Black-Thorn." Yang stated

"They are more like an extended family then a job." Luna said "They focus more on being respected than going to the highest bidders. A Black-Thorn is more likely to do something morally right and less likely to betray a VIPs order as long as it works with their morals."

"Meaning…"

"A simple code: You are not allowed to hurt or kill your family members or the innocent unless it is for the safety of others." Luna recited

"You are not allowed to steal from your family members unless it is for the safety of others." Yang added

"Your secrets and demons are the Black-Thorn's secrets and demons." Ruby finished

"What do you know of the Rose Council?" Blake asked keeping a watchful eye on the dogs

"They are like the robed face-less God-parents you always forget about." Yang Stated "Well till they come around with the Hit-List."

"What is this hit-list?" Blake asked out of curiosity. She noticed panic flash in Luna eyes before vanishing but she is still stiff.

Ruby answered her question unaware of Luna sudden stiffness "It's a list of names that they offer. They say that if you take the List they offer large sums of cash for every name on the list. Why they needed killed we don't know."

"Yay some were White Fang members and wanted criminals but other than that they were nobodies." Yang add

"They use to target people down on their luck but no one took the list."

"Use to?" Glynda asked before Whistling to call the dogs over to her

"They finally found a cold-hearted monster to complete their list for them." Ruby stated as Blake got of her shoulders.

"Hey guys I forgot to get something why don't you run ahead I'll meet up with you later." Luna stated before walking away

Blake slipped away from the group to follow Luna. She watched as she quickly ducked into an ally way before following her in.

The ally way was a dead end that Luna seemingly vanished in but Blake heard something almost completely silent under the sound of moving traffic. She followed the sound to one of the dumpsters.

Hidden behind the dumpster was Luna. She had her head between her legs trying her best not to cry out loud. She looked up to meet Blake's eyes. In her eyes were pain, sorrow, and regret.

 **-x-**

" _What's wrong with her, Doc?"_

" _She's very ill. She needs bed rest and medicine or she would never get better or worse."_

" _How mu… I-I c-can't afford that. Is there any way I could make a deal for a lower price?"_

" _I'm sorry Luna but this is a Faunas-only Illness. The company that makes the Medicine just wants to extort Money from your suffering."_

" _BUT SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"_

" _I'm so sorry."_

 **-x-**

" _What do you mean you can't help?!"_

" _Luna they also have family that needs support and there are not enough people that can give you the money your need. What we can do is give you a larger pay."_

" _By the time I get the money for she needs it would already be too late for her!"_

" _I'm sorry but my hands are tied."_

 _Luna rushed out of the general's office slamming the door behind her. She rushed down a random hall way of the command center before she entered one of the unused wings. She put her back against the wall sliding down crying with her hand over her mouth._

" _Perhaps I could be of assistance, hmmm?"_

 _Luna looked up to see a man in a green suit underneath a red robe. His face was hidden under the hood. He had a cup of coffee in one hand._

" _How?"_

" _Depends… Will you do anything to save your little sister?" The council man said_

 _He offering Luna an envelope with a ring of rose stamped on it in gold._

 **-x-**

"After I completed that first list they offered me another. I was afraid that if I refused that they might hurt someone I cared about." Luna confessed to Blake "So I keep doing them again and again till I felt nothing for killing. When my 'services' were no longer needed he stopped giving me the list telling me that I did all I could for him."

"I don't know how I can live with myself now." Luna cried "I mean… I AM THAT HEARTLESS MONSTER THEY FOUND!"

"Luna they would understand. You were tricked, manipulated by fear to do what they wanted." Blake stated "And you also are not the only one to be an assassin."

Luna looked up at Blake.

"I used to be with the White Fang, killing those who opposed faunus-kind. As it turned out the one I have been killing had nothing to do with hate crimes. I was being use to complete someone else's vendetta. Now come on we have a tournament to win."

"I shouldn't be a hypocrite." Luna said getting up. Blake looked at her confused till she saw two leathery wings unfold from the back of her shirt "I was afraid that someone might have seen me during one of my… hits, but the news doesn't ever mention to be cautious of a winged faunus that kills. I feel now that I have no worries I mean who would recognize me by my wings if I fly too quickly."

 **-x-**

 _A/N: I feel that Luna is too tall but Dragons are big and have wings._


End file.
